Raigou
Main= Raigou is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a beastman with mouse-like features. While his body has a rather humanoid shape, his head is clearly that of a mouse with small, round ears, a snout and whiskers. Unlike an actual mouse, he has very defined eyebrows and human-like hair coming growing from the back of his head. Raigou also has a long, furless tail, which he can use like a rope. As he neither appears in the anime nor any of the games, Raigou is another manga exclusive character. Raigou starts out as a servant of Chimaru. When Raigou is sent to spy on Zenki and his friends, he messes up and is forced to confront them, but when he quickly notices that they are way out of his league and begs for mercy. Being the good guys, they spare him and take him hostage. Raigou soon joins the heroes good cause after being adopted by Shinsenbou. Manga Volume 5 Raigou first appears as a ninja spying on Zenki and his friends and hiding inside the roof. When Zenki notices him, Raigou jumps into the fray, but gets scared when he's surrounded by Zenki, Chiaki, Goki and Shinsenbou. Raigou begs for mercy and is taken hostage by the heroes. When they ask him for the Inugami's hideout, Raigou leads them, but they get attacked by other beastmen, Inugami Roh, Kokutei and members of the Shitennou. Zenki defeats them, which causes them to retreat. When Raigou waves Chimaru goodbye, Chiaki berates him and punches Raigou. This leaves Goki kinda confused. Volume 6 Volume 6 pretty much starts out with Shinsenbou adopting Raigou. Raigou is very worried and scared when Shinsenbou waves Zenki, Chiaki and Goki good bye. Shortly after that, Zenki, Chiaki and Goki meet Jukai, who has been driving through the forest in a jeep. He instantly joins the party. Both Raigou and Shinsenbou are absent for the rest of Volume 6. Volume 7 When Goki fights Dokuro Sou in Volume 7, the latter uses a water spell to cut a fissure into a ground. This causes Chiaki and Jukai, who were previously trapped by Sou's water barrier, to almost fall into the fissure, but luckily Goki comes to their aid. Yet, being followed by Sou's water dragon gods, the latter gravely injure Goki as he tries to grasp Chiaki's and Jukai's hands. While Goki continues to grasp his friends' hands despite his grave injuries, he soon looses his strength and Chiaki slips from his grasp. Luckily Raigou and Shinsenbou come to Goki's aid. While Raigou uses his tail as a rope to take over Jukai, Shinsenbou grasps Chiaki. Goki is glad that they came to aid him and while Shinsenbou remarks that it was a narrow escape and explains how they got there, Raigou is just happy to see Chiaki again, even calling her "big sister". Raigou then tells his friends that they just made it in time. Obviously Dokuro Sou is still there, but Raigou and Shinsenbou did their best to aid their friends. More content will be added soon... |-|Gallery= Volume 5 Raigou's introduction.png|'Raigou's introduction.' He was sent to spy on Zenki and his friends, but when confronted by them, he gets afraid and begs for mercy as they are obviously out of his league. Volume 7 Raigou Shinsenbou rescue manga.png|'Raigou' and Shinsenbou as they appear while aiding Goki in rescuing Jukai and Chiaki out of a fissure Raigou Shinsenbou rescue manga 2.png|'Raigou' and Shinsenbou were investigating the Inugami Roh's actions and wanted to inform their friends. When they found out that their friends were in danger, Raigou and Shinsenbou immediately came to their aid. Cutouts Raigou Goki manga.png|'Raigou' and Goki as they can be seen in the infobox image Raigou manga.png|'Raigou' as he appears in Volume 7 of the Manga More images will be added soon... Category:Good Category:Male Category:Beastmen